Nonexistent Physiology
The power to be entirely or partially nonexistent. Technique of Nonexistence. Also Called * Inexistant Mimicry/Physiology * Nonexistence Mimicry Capabilities The user can shift their physical being out of reality, becoming a "nonexistent"; they maintain their own self-existence while erasing it from the rest of the world. The user can control the level of how much themselves are to be nonexistent: * Physical Nonexistence: The user's physical form disappears from reality but memories and physical evidence of their existence will remain. The user will become invisible and undetectable to the rest of the world in this state, while also becoming intangible to an extent, invulnerable to conventional damage. * Mental Nonexistence: Memories and historical records of the user erased, while their physical form remains, with nobody knowing their identities. * Complete Nonexistence: A combination of both physical and mental, the user is completely wiped from existence and, until they deactivate the power, all traces of their being are removed from history, time, space, memories, and even reality. Physical evidence such as photographs and name lists do not serve any reminder, as people would simply believe it to be someone they have no knowledge of. * Selective Nonexistence: ''The user can allow certain people/objects etc to still perceive their existence normally physically and/or mentally. Requires a high level of control. In essence, this is the ultimate form of Imperceptibility, and clearly the perfect defense and hiding power. Advanced users can even control the nonexistence to any unwanted elements inflicted onto the body, rewriting wounds, diseases and fatalities into an illusion while returning to reality unharmed, and teleport by shifting out of reality and back at a different location. Applications * Absolute Defense * Absolute Immortality * Dimensional Independence * Disappearing * Dual Impregnability * Isolation * Mental Nonexistence * Nonexistence * Non-Physical Interaction * Presence Manipulation * Physical Nonexistence * Self-Existence Manipulation * Spatial-Temporal Lock * Ultimate Intangibility Variations * Conceptual Self-Removal * Dimension Shifting * Imaginary Physiology * Nameless Existence * Omnilock * Reality Separation * Singular Reality Existence * Spatial Mimicry Associations * Absolute Existence * Conceptual Anchoring * Memory Manipulation * Nonexistent Realm Creation * Nihilism Embodiment * Reality Alteration Negation * Reality Anchoring * Reality Rejection Limitations * Can be affected by Nothingness Manipulation-based attacks. * As the user no longer exists, they may not be able to interact with reality. * Low-level users may not be able to return to being an "existent". * May have to shift their level of nonexistence to utilize some applications. * Since this is a reality-altering ability, it can be neutralized by Reality Alteration Negation and Perception. * Transformation is limited to the user alone. Known User Known Objects * Compound X (Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs) Gallery File:Kouichi_and_Mei.png|Kōichi Sakakibara and Mei Misaki (Another) are treated as "nonexistent" students to staunch the Class 3's calamity. File:Vanishing_Point_Guenael_Lee.png|Guenael Lee (Bleach) using his Vanishing Point to cause his own appearance, existence and memory of it to vanish. File:Dark_Rukia.png|Dark Rukia (Bleach) is a nonexistent person, as memories of her were erased by Homura and Shizuku. She can also teleport by disappearing. File:Sakura_uses_The_Fly_to_dodge_The_Nothing's_attacks.jpg|The Nothing (Card Captor Sakura) herself is the manifestation of "nonexistence", until her transformation into The Hope. File:Doctor-Who-confronts-the-Silence-in-season-finale.jpg|The Silents (Doctor Who) can erase any traces of their existence once they leave a person's line of sight, and are undetectable. Organization XIII KHD.png|Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts) are Nobodies; beings without hearts. Because being absent hearts means they lack both light and darkness, they technically do not exist. Compound_x.jpg|While Compound X (Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs) is capable of reanimating the dead, too much of it causes their existence to become unstable, flickering in and out of existence uncontrollably. Black Hole H.png|Black Hole (Valkyrie Crusade) is made of nothing, and thus doesn't truly exist at all. MetaphysArmedDragon-SDMP-EN-C-1E.png|Metaphys Armed Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) can manipulate its own state of existence. Meaning it can be existent and non-existent at the same time (phantom existence), or either. Herrscher.png|By abandoning his body and form and fully accepting the chaos of Henir, Ain (Elsword) became a true Master of Void, simultaneously existing everywhere and nowhere. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Void Powers Category:Common Powers